last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Dog Crate
Description "Used for keeping and breeding dogs" The Dog Crate is where you raise your Puppies and breed your adult Dogs. It is also where you assign specific pets to either walk around your base or accompany you on your adventures. Crafting Requirements 'Unlock' *Level: 10 *Craft Points: 1 'Construction' ]] Phase 1 *20 Pine Logs *7 Duct Tape *15 Limestone *10 Scrap Metal Phase 2 v.1.8.3 *5 Empty Cans *15 Pieces of Cloth *10 Bolts *20 Rope *15 Pine Planks *2 Small Boxes -v.1.8.2]] Phase 2 v.1.7.12-v.1.8.2 *15 Empty Cans *20 Pieces of Cloth *30 Bolts *30 Rope *40 Pine Planks *5 Small Boxes 'Furniture' *Placement: Ground (Only) *Max: 1 *Grid Size: 4x3 *Orientation: 1 position Functions There are three functional stations inside the Dog Crate that can be accessed. 'Feeder' Only accessible when you've gotten your first puppy, here you supply food to help your dogs survive and grow. Accepted foods include: *Raw Meat: Adds 2.4 hours divided by the number of Dogs *Raw Turkey: Adds 12 hours divided by the number of Dogs *Dry Food: Adds 24 hours divided by the number of Dogs (and a buff to Breeding for Rank increases) When you add food to the bowl, it starts two timers: *Time of Effect *Food Will Last For When food in the bowl runs out, you see this message in the Kennel management menu: "No food: dogs are inactive, puppies aren't growing." 'Kennel Management' The Kennel Management menu lets you see each of your Puppies and Dogs (females with red collars; males with blue collars), as well as allowing you to assign three of them to the "Walking on Base" and one to the "With You" tasks. Only the buffs of the three Dogs "Walking on Base" (plus those of the one dog "With You," if applicable) will be active at any given time. You may drag any adult Dog of your choice into these slots. (Note: "With You" only accepts Dogs with the Rank IV True Friend trait.) The gear icon presents the option to rename or dismiss the pet selected. 'Breeding' Only accessible when you've gotten your first adult Dogs, here you will crossbreed your dogs to optimize their levels and traits. The male and female dogs you choose to breed must be of equal rank, and the puppy produced will be of equal or higher rank. Before choosing to "Crossbreed," you have the option to "Inherit traits" to ensure the parent passes their specific traits to the offspring. When you breed a Puppy from a Dog with a rare color/markings, you have the option to keep that appearance for the Puppy. (Note: When you breed Dogs, you gain 1 Puppy but lose both parents. "After crossbreeding you'll get a puppy but its parents will run away.") Recycling On the Recycler, a Dog Crate can be recycled into a Pine Log, Scrap Metal, and Limestone in 10 minutes and 1 second at an appropriate level of Other recycling skill. Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.7.12 Tips and Tricks Via JCF (edited for grammar and clarity/format): *When you breed a pair of Rank I dogs...100% chance their puppy will be a Rank II dog. *When you breed a pair of Rank II dogs...60% chance their puppy will be a Rank III dog (Dry Food buff). *When you breed a pair of Rank III dogs...25 - 30% chance of getting a Rank IV dog. *When you breed a pair of Rank IV dogs...5 - 10% chance you'll get a dog with the True Friend trait. This means on average you will need to breed 360 to 940 Rank I puppies to get one dog with the True Friend trait. Gallery File:Dog Crate blueprint tile.PNG|Old design icon Blueprints File:Dog Crate Phase 1.PNG|Old design Blueprints craft before Beta v.1.8.5 18131DE9-3927-4219-9DD0-928FCFDB3F13.jpeg|Dog Crate in progress Category:Items Category:Furniture